Amor platonico
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un enamoramiento infantil, terminó haciendose más fuerte. ¿Cómo puede una chica estar enamorada del mismo hombre por más de 17 años? Sherry cuenta como un joven oficial de policía robó su en entonces inocente corazón. Mi segundo fic :v veamos que tan aceptado puede ser.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR PLATÓNICO.**

 **Yo y mis gustos que puedo decir me gusta inventar muchas cosas para hacerme feliz TwT veamos que tal sale.**

 **RE pertenece a CAPCOM e.e**

 **PROLÓGO: LA NOCHE EN QUE TODO COMENZO.**

El viento nocturno soplaba fuerte, el oficial de policía y una pequeña caminaban por la desolada autopista buscando un sitio seguro para pasar la noche.

Leon Scott Kennedy quien apenas había logrado salir vivo de aquel infierno aún tenía una última cosa que hacer esa noche y esa era proteger a la niña que lo acompañaba hasta que estuviera completamente a salvo, el chico apenas podía mantenerse en pie y su respiración era entrecortada y no era para menos puesto que había recibido una herida de bala, había luchado todo este tiempo contra criaturas sedientas de sangre, la mujer que lo había cautivado murió y por si fuera poco la amiga con quien había logrado escapar los abandono ahí.

Por otro lado la pequeña deseaba que Claire los hubiese acompañado, no es que no le agradase Leon pero aún no lo conocía tanto como a Claire por lo que no podía sentirse tan confiada aun, además le preocupaba la condición del policía pues aunque era una niña no era tonta ni tan ingenua y sabía que él estaba en sus últimas. Por una parte era triste pensar que Claire los dejaría cuando más la necesitaban pero también comprendía que ella estaba preocupada por su hermano y no podían retenerla, solo pensar en ello le hacía querer llorar pero debía ser fuerte ya había aguantado cosas peores y tenía que seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos hasta que estuviera en su propia soledad y se soltase así misma.

El Policía novato noto el eje de tristeza en la niña y decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Sucede algo Sherry? –Pregunto preocupado Leon.

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada.- Mintió la chica.

-Sherry…sé que no debes confiar en mí como lo hacías con Claire pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a protegerte con mi vida, no dejare que te pase algo, así que no debes estar asustada. – Dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Te creo…pero ya no me queda nada, papá y mamá murieron, mi hogar ha desaparecido y Claire se ha ido…estoy sola.- Dijo sin poder aguantar más el llanto que aunque pequeño daba a conocer el dolor que la chica estaba pasando haciendo que el corazón del policía se quebrara.

Umbrella no solo había causado la extinción de una ciudad, causó la muerte de muchas personas inocentes y destruyo familias. Sherry era una clara demostración de eso, jamás perdonaría a aquellos detrás de todo esto y cueste lo que cueste el no descansaría hasta no poner fin a todo aquel que pueda causar otro daño como ese.

Leon se acercó a Sherry hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-No estás sola…Claire volverá, ella lo prometió.- Aseguro muy serio viéndola a los ojos.- Además por sobretodo me tienes a mí también y no pienso abandonarte. – Dijo finalmente haciendo que Sherry lo mirara con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto aun dudosa.

-Es una promesa.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Júralo con el meñique entonces-

-He he está bien está bien.- Cedió enredando su meñique con el de ella pensando en que después de todo a pesar de lo madura que era ella seguía siendo una niña.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que por fin se encontraron con una vieja gasolinera pero parecía estar abandonada puesto que no había nadie cerca.

-Entrare a la tienda para ver si hay alguien, quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que yo vuelva. –Ordeno el policía mientras preparaba su arma solo por si acaso.

-Está bien.- Acepto sin objeción.

Leon entro al local y todo estaba completamente oscuro y solo, continuo adentrándose más hasta que sintió que alguien lo golpeo con algo duro por la espalda haciéndolo soltar su arma.

Leon reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y observo al hombre frente a él, un sujeto ya mayor y harapiento lo había golpeado con un palo y enseguida este se lanzó para atacar de nuevo. En ese momento Leon escucho a Sherry gritar haciéndolo estremecerse, ¿acaso habían caído en una especie de trampa?

-"!Maldita sea no debí dejarla¡"- Se regañó mentalmente mientras esquivaba los ataques del sujeto frente a él. Normalmente lidiar con el tipo no sería problema de no ser porque estaba herido.

En un descuido y un rápido movimiento Leon comenzó a golpear rápidamente al hombre y sin más opción libero su cuchillo de combate e hirió en el estómago al sujeto quien grito de dolor y caía al suelo a la vez que se desangraba.

A Leon podía importarle menos sus valores y respeto por la vida de otros en ese momento, solo quería averiguar que paso con Sherry, tomo su pistola y corrió afuera del local y entonces vio a un sujeto más joven que el anterior pero igual con un aspecto terrible. El sujeto forcejeaba con Sherry tratando de someterla, dicho suceso encendió la ira de Leon que se arrojó contra él.

-Deja de moverte mocosa, vas a venir con noso…- El hombre no pudo hablar más debido a la embestida que Leon le dio, ambos cayeron al suelo y en un descuido Leon soltó su pistola arrojándola lejos de su alcance.

-¡Vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima y te matare!- Grito Leon furioso mientras intercambiaba golpes con el sujeto.

El hombre se defendía bien cosa que ponía en seria desventaja a Leon que apenas podía bloquear y esquivar llevándose unos buenos golpes. Estaba agotado y la herida de bala lo molestaba imposibilitando su agilidad.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre infeliz?- Pregunto agresivamente el hombre.

-No te preocupes…pronto te reunirás con el.- Contesto secamente el policía.

Furioso por la obvia aclaración de Leon el sujeto se lanzó contra el sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Leon trato de sacar el suyo mas no pudo ya que su atacante no le permitía hacerlo.

Haciendo lo que podía esquivando los cortes no pudo evitar llevarse unas cuantas heridas en los brazos e incluso en la mejilla derecha de la cual comenzaba a derramarse un hilo de sangre.

-Si te rindes te prometo que no sufrirás poli, solo me interesa la mocosa no es común encontrar linduras así, estoy seguro de que en el futuro será toda una mujer. – Dijo el enfermizo hombre sonriendo asquerosamente haciendo cabrear más al policía novato.

-¡Bastardo!-

Golpe, golpe, patada Leon encestaba cada golpe al hombre pero de repente sintió un dolor agudo que o hizo tambalear y para entonces fue tarde para reaccionar a un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de su contrincante posteriormente preparando su cuchillo se lanzó a apuñalar al policía.

-¡Arrg!- Gruño de dolor Leon al sentir la hoja atravesando su estómago, si bien había logrado sostener las manos del hombre para evitar que lo apuñalara no pudo detenerlo completamente y había sido herido.

-¡Muere de una vez!- Grito el sujeto alejando el cuchillo de Leon a la vez que encestaba otro golpe en el rostro del joven derrumbándolo al suelo. -¿Qué te pareció eso? Ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi papá.- Dijo tomando del cuello a Leon y alzando su ensangrentado cuchillo para darle final a su vida pero en ese momento Leon haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas sostuvo la mano de su ejecutor comenzando a forcejear con el pero debido a su estado actual estaba claro que no podría resistir más.

Viendo de lejos Sherry observaba como su amigo estaba al borde de la muerte por haber tratado de salvarla, no quería que Leon muriera pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Entonces se dio cuenta de la pistola de Leon tirada cerca de ella, sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó para tomar el arma…

-Escuche que Raccon City se fue al demonio, ¿quién diría que un policía tan débil conseguiría escapar vivo?- Dijo ejerciendo más fuerza en el cuello de Leon haciendo que la fuerza de este cediera ante el hombre poco a poco.

Finalmente Leon comenzó a perder la conciencia y todo su alrededor comenzó a ponerse negro, lo último que escucho antes de desvanecerse fue el sonido de un disparo…

.

.

.

.

Lo había hecho…había matado a alguien…Sherry observaba el cuerpo inerte del hombre al que había disparado, algo en su interior la hacía sentirse culpable pero sabía que no tenía otra opción ya que Leon necesitaba su ayuda y hablando del ahora se encontraba desmayado, comenzaba a perder color y en su estómago tenía una herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

La pequeña completamente asustada corrió al negocio para tratar de encontrar algo que le fuera útil, al entrar vio a un hombre viejo muerto en el suelo así que decidió ignorarlo y siguió buscando hasta que dio con un botiquín médico y lo llevo afuera, no era una doctora pero de algo servía que sus padres fueran doctores y por ende le enseñaran algunas cosas como por ejemplo tratar con algunos tipos de heridas.

La niña lavo las heridas que fueron hechas con el cuchillo usando alcohol y con un poco de dificultad alzo la ropa del oficial para vendar la herida sangrante.

Alrededor de una hora paso en los que Sherry estuvo atendiendo cualquier herida que tuviera Leon desde moretones hasta los cortes que había recibido, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos sabía que Leon necesitaba un doctor real o de lo contrario podría ponerse peor y ella no quería que le pasara nada malo.

La pre-adolescente observaba al chico inconsciente muy detenidamente y comenzó a pensar en que era realmente lindo o guapo como solía decir su mama sobre un chico atractivo por ejemplo su padre. Ella no era del tipo de niñas que una vez entrando a sus primeros años de juventud ya se interesaban en tonterías como el amor, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sentir mariposas en su estómago y una especie de dolor en el pecho cada vez que miraba a Leon. No solo él le había prometido que arriesgaría su vida por ella, sino que hace un momento se lo demostró de la manera más seria posible.

Derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas Sherry se acercó a la mejilla herida de Leon depositando un pequeño beso en esta.

-Te quiero mucho Leon, por favor no me abandones, no quiero que mueras.- Susurro con cariño y tristeza mientras lo abrazaba.-Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre.-

.

.

.

Un despertador comenzó a sonar fuertemente hasta que una mano lo apago y lo tomo para observar que eran las 6:00 AM por lo que la chica un poco soñolienta decidió levantarse y prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Levantándose de su cama camino hasta el baño donde se deshizo de su pijama y ropa interior para poder entrar a su regadera. El agua caía sobre su rubia cabellera y corría por su blanca piel, habían pasado ya 17 años desde la desaparición de Raccon city y aquella niña de 12 años era toda una belleza en la actualidad, no solo su belleza física destacaba sino que el ser una mujer de buen corazón era una gran característica de Sherry Birkin.

La rubia continuaba vagando en sus pensamientos mientras el agua caía sobre ella hasta que soltó un suspiro largo.

-Otra vez soñé con aquella noche…desde que lo vi en China esa vez los recuerdos volvieron con más frecuencia que antes…e pregunto si el habrá olvidado todo.- Murmuro melancólica.

Sherry desde la tierna edad de 12 años se había dado cuenta de que amaba al ahora ex oficial del R.P.D pero ella sabía que no era más que un imposible. Leon nunca se fijaría en una simple chiquilla y menos ahora sabiendo que él siempre está rodeado de mujeres bellas y más maduras, quizás Leon siempre la vio como una hija a la que debía proteger pero hasta ahí, aun así ella no perdía la esperanza de que tal vez y solo tal vez podría llegar a estar con él.

Es cierto que durante su aventura con Jake Muller ella llego a sentirse atraída por el e incluso intento olvidarse de su antiguo amor imposible para tratar de mejorar la cercanía con el joven hijo de Wesker pero justo cuando menos se lo había esperado volvió a encontrarse con él en China y aun si solo fue unos instantes para ella el tiempo se había detenido, el chico que ella había conocido cambio demasiado de cuando lo había conocido, era más maduro, experimentado al peligro y sobre todo a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella los años no parecían haberle afectado de forma negativa al agente Kennedy sino todo lo contrario.

Sherry trataba de convencerse que solo era un amor infantil que no es nada serio en realidad pero mientras más recordaba al agente más rápido le latía el corazón.

-A pesar de todo aun lo amo…-

Y todo comenzó como un amor platónico.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

 **Un shipp poco inusual pero la verdad es que me gusta xp si esta historia es aceptada entonces con gusto me animare a continuar, espero comentarios de y gracias a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer.**

 **PD: Soy nuevo en los fanfiction y esta es mi segunda historia :v me gustaría que aquellos con más experiencia me aconsejara algunas cosas o señale detalles importantes para mejorar.**

 **Es todo Sayonara!**


	2. NOS VOLVEMOS A VER

**AMOR PLATONICO.**

 **Hola me alegra que esta historia llamara la atención XD llevaba tiempo pensando hacer uno y hace poco termine Residente vil 2 por lo que tengo más inspiración jo jo. Con respecto al pairing pues ni que decir, Sherry es muy simpática y supongo que ella no sería la única que llegaría a ver a un hombre mayor como su príncipe azul :v además ella tendría buenos motivos y aclaro Leon no quedara como un lolicon aquí ya que el romance será mucho más adelante.**

 **RE pertenece a CAPCOM e.e**

 **CAPITULO 1: NOS VOLVEMOS A VER.**

El sol se veía más claro, lo cual era un milagro considerando la larga noche que habían pasado luego de salir de Raccon.

Leon abrió poco a poco sus ojos, Sherry al verlo se alegró pues sus esfuerzos de paramédico no habían sido en vano.

\- ¿Sherry? ¿Qué paso? - Y en ese momento vio al sujeto que lo había dejado inconsciente muerto. - ¿Qué hiciste? –

\- No sabía que hacer…solo quería ayudarte. – Respondió la chica al borde del llanto.

Leon lo pensó y supo que era verdad, se agacho para abrazar a la niña y así dejarla desahogarse.

Dejando de lado todo, ambos emprendieron su camino hasta que vieron lo que parecían ser autos militares acercándose.

Luego de aquello y haber explicado el cómo habían escapado (omitiendo el papel de Claire) Leon fue llevado a un interrogatorio mientras que Sherry fue puesta en cuarentena una vez que se supo que el virus G estaba en su sangre.

Los problemas comenzaron y se llegó al acuerdo de que habría un juicio por la custodia de Sherry, Leon prácticamente se estaría enfrentando al gobierno de los Estados Unidos y eso sería difícil pero no podía rendirse, esa niña ya había pasado por mucho y él se encargaría de darle la vida que merecía luego de haber visto el infierno.

Unos días después…

-Bien aquí es donde te quedarás. – Dijo Leon entrando a su departamento acompañado de Sherry.

-Es lindo. –

-¿Verdad que si? Antes de ir a Raccon yo me quedaba aquí. –

\- Ya veo, ¿vivías solo? –

-Si mis padres murieron un año antes de graduarme de la academia de policía. –

Sherry noto el eje de tristeza en el poli novato y trato de disculparse más sin en cambio el la interrumpió.

-Bueno ya que gané una hermosa hija como tú ya no me siento solo he he he bueno ordenare algo para comer. – Dijo divertido el chico sin saber el efecto que causo en la pre-adolescente.

-"Él dijo que yo era…" - En eso se cubrió el rostro completamente avergonzada y lo peor es que no sabía que pensar o decir.

Luego de haber cenado algo de comida china y un par de sodas Leon llevó a Sherry a la anteriormente habitación de huéspedes que estaba al lado de la suya.

-Hora de dormir cabecita amarilla. –

-Pero…no tengo sueño. –

-Ey apenas llegaste así que no es bueno comenzar con las típicas discusiones que los padres tienen con sus hijos. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-Es que yo…- Dijo titubeante.

¿Cómo le diría que la oscuridad y soledad de la habitación le aterraban? Leon por otro lado comprendió los sentimientos de Sherry y opto por una cosa.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía? –

-No quiero que te molestes. -

-Para nada, no puedo dejar a una damita sola así que esperaré a que te duermas. –

Sherry se recostó cubriéndose con las mantas de la gran cama y trato de conciliar el sueño sin éxito hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza acariciando su cabello.

-No dejare que esos malditos te aparten de mi lado. – Susurró Leon para sí mismo.

Con esas últimas palabras Sherry sorpresivamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Sherry despertó suavemente y al darse vuelta vio a Leon dormido en la misma silla donde se había sentado para acompañarla la noche anterior.

Sherry se sintió culpable por haber hecho que el chico durmiera de forma incomoda pero otra parte de ella se sintió muy conmovida, ni siquiera su verdadero padre había sido así de afectuoso con ella.

-Gracias Leon. -

ACTUALMENTE.

Sherry Birkin salió de su departamento temporal vestida con un pantalón azul, blusa negra y un abrigo blanco (similar al de Leon en RE 4 pero más femenino.)

Sus azañas en China la hicieron reconocida ante el gobierno y había sido transferida, ahora mismo se dirigía a la agencia para cumplir los deberes que le serian asignados.

Una hora después de viaje y trafico llego a su edificio correspondiente, saludo al recepcionista y se dirigió a su oficina donde una buena cantidad de papeleo la esperaba.

Con un suspiro cansado se propuso a comenzar hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Si diga? -

-Buenos días agente Birkin habla Ingrid Hunnigan supongo que ¿sabes quién soy? –

-¡Por supuesto!, digame que se le ofrece. –

\- Hace días un grupo de agentes fueron enviados a Europa a la investigación de una ciudad donde se sospecha que experimentan con virus letales, pero hasta hace una semana no hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de ellos por lo que el presidente está reclutando algunos cuantos agentes más para enviarlos y así descubrir que pasó. Tu nombre está entre los seleccionados así que requerimos tu presencia. -

-Pero tengo trabajo aquí… - Respondía viendo su montaña de documentos.

-Descuida ya han enviado a alguien que te reemplazará, te esperamos aquí en media hora adiós. –

Sin más que decir la llamada se cortó haciendo suspirar a Sherry quien decidió no decir más y prepararse para otro viaje. –

Una vez en el punto de encuentro en nada más ni nada menos que la casa blanca.

Afuera de la misma estaban varias personas pero al caminar hacia ellos Sherry choco con una mujer.

-¡Claire! ¿Eres tú? –Pregunto emocionada.

-Sherry ha pasado tiempo. –

Luego de un largo abrazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la rubia.

-Se solicitó ayuda de Terra save y se me ordeno venir con algunos chicos ya que al parecer no hay muchos agentes disponibles. –

-Es verdad no hay muchos en servicio y los mejores están en una misión diferente cada uno y no se ha sabido mucho de ellos. –

-¿Los mejores y quienes son? – Pregunta curiosa Claire.

-La agente Helena Harper y el agente Leon S. Kennedy son los que han mostrado un desempeño increíble, sobre todo Leon. – Dijo Sherry sonriendo.

-Ya veo…he he ¿quién diría que ese poli descuidado que conocimos en Raccon city hace 17 años seria todo un agente profesional? –

-Si…y dime ¿cómo esta Crhis? –

-Pues ha estado muy bien aunque es muy terco y no deja su trabajo para nada por lo que no descansa, además su compañera Jill ha estado muy enfermiza desde que volvió a la BSAA luego de su muerte falsa y vaya que incluso luego de 3 años aún se ve frágil, jamás creí en mi vida ver a Crhis tan amable, delicado y caballeroso con alguien he es chistoso pero muy tierno de su parte el como la sobre proteje ya que incluso lo he llegado a ver como aterroriza a los soldados que tratan de coquetear con ella. - Decía Claire muy risueña.

-¿Hablas de que tu hermano esta enamorado? – Preguntaba Sherry igual de animada.

-Pues él no lo admite pero soy su hermana y es terriblemente obvio para mi, hablé con Jill una vez y ambas congeniamos muy bien además hablamos de Crhis y las cosas que él siempre hace cuando la va a ver ha ha me encantaría poder verlo por mí misma. –

\- ¿Y ella si siente lo mismo por él? –

\- Pues ella es muy orgullosa pero es más sincera y me dijo que lo veía como un hombre muy especial para ella pero que por alguna razón ella no se sentía merecedora del afecto y cuidado de él. - Respondió la castaña un tanto triste.

\- ¿Pero por qué diría eso? Si Crhis se fijó en ella no debe ser por nada, en las veces que los visité a él y a ti conocí más a Crhis y me di cuenta de la clase de hombre que es, asi que si el considera muy especial a esa mujer entonces debe haber muy buenos motivos para ello. –

-Tienes razón, pues podremos hacerlo entrar en razón si quieres ya que el acaba de volver a casa y desde luego a visitar a ya sabes quién que por cierto estaba pasando por un resfriado un poco fuerte por cumplir una misión en un país frio. -

-Pues entonces una vez que acabemos aqui vamos. – Dijo finalmente Sherry hasta que sintió a alguien a su espalda.

\- Voy llegando y me encuentro con mis chicas favoritas. – Dijo una voz.

Sherry al reconocer la voz volteo completamente impresionada mientras que Claire solo sonrió.

-Leon hasta que al fin sacas tu trasero a la luz. –

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti Claire. – Respondió a la broma mientras abrazaba a su vieja amiga. – Sherry me da gusto volver a verte también pequeña princesa. – Decía mientras abrazaba a la impactada chica y de broma depositaba un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

Sherry sabía que en algún momento lo veria pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, el responsable de sus depresiones, recuerdos distantes y sus noches en vela.

Su amor platónico que en algún momento se volvió verdadero Leon Scott Kennedy.

Sherry ya era una mujer hecha y derecha y aunque ella no era vanidosa tampoco se consideraba fea, esta sería su oportunidad para atrapar el corazón de ese hombre y lo haría como que se llamaba Sherry Birkin.

 **CONTINUARA …**

 **Bueno la inspiración llega cada que me pongo a jugar algún juego de la saga ja ja :v espero que los que están leyendo disfruten mis ideas lokillas, con eso de que volveré a la escuela en una semana pues… será más difícil actualizar mis historias espero comprendan.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	3. MUJERES Y CONSEJOS DE AMOR

**AMOR PLATONICO.**

 **Volví, gracias** **PinkieNeko09 es bueno saber que te agrada mi idea** **salida de la nada :v**

 **Note que tengo un nuevo lector y le doy mis agradecimientos u-u**

 **RE pertenece a CAPCOM ya que yo hubiese hecho cannon el Chris x Jill e.e En fin aquí vamos.**

 **CAPITULO 2: MUJERES Y CONSEJOS DE AMOR.**

Una semana había pasado desde que la pequeña Sherry comenzó a vivir con Leon, ambos actuaban como auténticos padre e hija pues Leon a pesar de tener ocupaciones en la estación de policía de Washington puesto que él seguía siendo un oficial el siempre reservaba el mayor tiempo posible para pasarlo con Sherry ya sea sentarse a platicar y comer algo en casa, ver películas, salir al parque o llevarla a distintos lugares para divertirse.

Sherry en cambio había pasado la mejor semana de su vida, Leon no solo era amable y protector con ella, sino que él le cumplía prácticamente todos sus deseos. Leon había aprendido a descifrar o leer las expresiones de la pequeña y en todo momento que salían juntos y el la sorprendía contemplando algo que a ella le gustara, desde dulces, postres y ropa inclusive.

Sherry muchas veces insistía en que no era necesario que él le comprara cosas, pero el joven policía no aceptaba una negativa pues él sabía que, aunque se hiciera la difícil ella en verdad deseaba aquello. No era una chica materialista como muchas que había conocido antes y a pesar de que se sentía feliz por los detalles que el ex oficial del R.P.D tenía con ella, lo que más la hacía feliz era estar a su lado y pensar que el la quería mucho.

Sabía que su padre William Birkin la había querido y ella también al igual que a su madre Anette, pero nunca había recibido el amor y afecto que necesitó, ahora era Leon su nuevo padre sustituto quien se lo daba, sin siquiera estar relacionados de sangre y justo cuando acababa de conocerla.

Siempre estaría agradecida por haberlo encontrado en su vida y por otro lado ella extrañaba a Claire a quien no había vuelto a ver y cada que podía le preguntaba a Leon por ella mientras que el respondía con seguridad "sé que la verás pronto"

En estos momentos ambos se encontraban en el parque y Sherry había ido a comprarse un helado mientras que Leon pensaba en su reciente problema, faltaban unos días para el juicio donde se decidiría la custodia de la niña, Sherry no estaba enterada de ello y el oficial se preocupaba cada vez más pues sus oportunidades de ganar estaban muy lejos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Leon ya volví. - Dijo alegre la niña con un helado de vainilla en la mano.

\- Hola veo que te gusta ese sabor ya que siempre lo pides. – Dijo Leon sonriéndole.

-Si…es mi sabor favorito. –

\- Bueno ¿qué tal si volvemos a casa pequeña? –

\- ¡Claro! –

Camino al departamento Sherry caminaba tomada de la mano del chico pensando en algo que la molestaba, sin poder resistir más decidió preguntar.

-Oye Leon ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó tímidamente.

\- Adelante pregunta lo que quieras. –

\- ¿Cuándo es que estas enamorado? –

Semejante pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Leon, ¿por qué preguntaba esa niña algo así?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Tengo curiosidad por saber. –

\- Bueno…¿Cómo decirlo? Es cuando deseas estar cerca de alguien todo el tiempo, sientes la necesidad de ayudar y proteger a esa persona y sientes una extraña calidez en tu pecho…supongo que es algo como eso. – Terminó de decir a la vez que recordaba a cierta mujer de vestido rojo. – "Ada…después de todo tú fuiste quien me enseño eso."

\- ¿Tú te has enamorado? – Pregunta inocentemente la rubia.

\- …Podría ser que sí, una sola vez. -

Desde ese día Sherry siempre tuvo en mente otra duda, ¿Quién había sido la mujer que había logrado enamorarlo?

.

.

.

Actualmente…

Tras el reencuentro de cierto trio las cosas sucedieron así, Leon, Sherry y 3 agentes más de los cuales 2 eran de Terra save habían sido enviados a la ciudad europea a la que habían enviado a otros 5 agentes más. Por otro lado se les dijo que un escuadrón de la BSAA los seguiría más adelante si la situación se tornaba peligrosa tal como se sospechaba.

Luego de la reunión Claire llevo a Leon y Sherry hasta su casa donde Chris esperaba tendido y roncando en el sillón.

-Valla pues creo que ya esta aquí. – Dijo la Redfield menor entrando acompañada de sus amigos.

\- Ha creo que es mal momento. –Rio Leon.

\- Ey dormilón despierta. – Dijo Claire mientras sacudía a su hermano.

\- ¿Claire? – Dijo adormilado el hombre mientras notaba lo que pasaba. - ¿En qué momento llegaron y que paso con la reunión en la casa blanca? –

-Bueno unos compañeros míos y estos dos chicos fueron asignados para la misión asi que por lo que veo no te sentirás solo. –

\- Espera, ¿Chris ira con nosotros? – Preguntaba Sherry impresionada.

\- Asi es, mi hermano y su equipo fueron asignados para acompañarlos. –

\- Bueno antes creía que tú nos acompañarías pero si Chris va nosotros ya no nos sentiremos tan solos ¿verdad Sherry? – Rio Leon mientras la rubia sonreía.

-Pues esta será nuestra primera misión juntos así que llevémonos bien. – Dijo sonriendo Chris. –Entonces ¿Claire no irá? –

\- Pues iré pero solo a la agencia europea a ofrecer apoyo táctico. –

-Ya veo, una lástima ya que, aunque me cueste acepto que tú tienes casi más talento que yo en campo hermanita. –

\- No digas tonterías, sabes que siempre serás mi hombre de asalto favorito hermanito. – Dijo la mujer abrazando a su hermano. –Bueno ahora ya que la misión es mañana Sherry y yo aprovecharemos el tiempo que nos queda para divertirnos así que los dejamos solos hermano, Leon asegúrate de que Chris no se acerque al alcohol, vámonos Sherry. – Dijo tomando de la mano a la joven rubia mientras se iban y cerraban la puerta sin decir más.

Unos segundos después ambos hombres dijeron lo que pensaban.

-Mujeres/Mujeres. –

-Nunca voy a entenderlas. – Dijo Chris.

-Somos dos, amigo mío. – Apoyo Leon.

\- Hay una botella de wisky en mi cuarto. –

\- Temía que nunca dijeras eso. –

En menos de dos minutos ambos hombres bebían tranquilamente platicando de todo tipo de cosas y riéndose de cualquier estupidez hasta que Leon soltó una bomba.

-Escuche por ahí que había una mujer que te traía loquito. –

\- ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?! –

\- Tengo mis métodos. – Rio el agente al ver la cara perturbada de su amigo. – Entonces ¿me dirás quién es? – No trates de mentir porque ver tu expresión me dice todo. –

\- Es Jill…-

\- ¿Jill…Jill Valentine? – Preguntaba Leon un tanto impresionado.

\- ¿La conoces? – Pregunta Chris extrañado.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Además de que ella es de los fundadores de la BSAA además de ti y sobreviviente de los S.T.A.R.S del departamento de policía de Raccon City. –

\- Sabes mucho de ella ¿no? – Pregunto Chris un poco serio.

\- Ha ha ha no se si sepas que ella en algún momento instruyó por un tiempo a los novatos en la academia y ahí la conocí, en verdad elegiste una gran mujer ya que no solo se trata de una mujer bella sino que al haberla tratado en aquellos días me di cuenta de la persona tan amable que era, ella nos dijo que era la novata de los S.T.A.R.S. y supongo que por ello congeniaba con mis compañeros y yo, durante esos días ella se volvió una buena amiga aunque nunca volví a verla directamente. –

\- Ya veo. – Dijo Chris pensativo.

\- ¿Entonces que se supone que estas esperando? Deberías dejarle en claro que la quieres supongo yo. –

\- No se…trato de demostrárselo de alguna manera, pero siento que algo me detiene y muchas veces la eh visto preocupada o pensativa así que si ella llegará a rechazarme preferiría no causarle otro problema ya que conociéndola seguro se sentiría mal y las cosas se pondrían peor para ella. –

\- Buen punto, pero te daré mi opinión, deberías decirle ya que si no arriesgas no ganas y si ella llegara de pura casualidad a sentir lo mismo tanto tu como ella vivirían lamentándolo toda la vida, piénsalo Chris te lo digo como amigo. –

\- Lo pensare…gracias Leon. – Dijo sonriendo dando un sorbo a su copa. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Ada Wong aun te tiene en las nubes? –

-Si te soy sincero no lo sé…cada que la recuerdo siento una opresión en el pecho, pero no sabría decir si aún la quiero o no. –

\- Pues te deseo suerte en aclarar tu mente, pero ahora yo te aconsejare algo, piensa en si ella vale la pena que estes asi ya que el mundo es grande Leon y podrías conocer más gente e incluso alguien podría estarse muriendo seriamente por ti y tú no te das cuenta por no dejar ir a Ada Wong. - Dijo serio el castaño.

\- Gracias ha ha –

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial…

-Claire en verdad compras mucho. – Dijo Sherry cargando unas bolsas.

\- Hubiese sido útil traer a los chicos, pero quería una tarde de mujeres contigo. – Dijo Claire cargando bolsas también.

En ese momento Claire dirigió su vista a una mujer rubia que se encontraba viendo una muestra de vestidos de novia tras una vitrina.

-¿Jill eres tú? –

La mencionada brincó de la impresión y vio a Claire acompañada de otra mujer.

-No puedo creerlo. –Dijo a punto de estallar en risas. – Te veías muy ilusionada viendo esos vestidos ha ha –

\- Estas viendo cosas y ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con la cara cada vez más roja.

\- Vine aquí con mi pequeña amiga Sherry para divertirnos un rato y tu…¿hay algo que debería saber? Señorita Valentine – Pregunto muy audaz la Redfield.

\- Ca…cállate ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada. –

\- ¡Ya se! – Exclamó Sherry interrumpiendo. – Tu eres la futura esposa de Chris ¿verdad? – Pregunto emocionada la pequeña rubia.

La cara de Jill era todo un poema y Claire trataba de controlar las ganas mortales de ir al baño que le causaba su imparable risa al ver como Jill casi echaba humo y parecía querer desmayarse, mientras tanto los ojos de Sherry brillaban mientras se imaginaba en su pequeña cabecita a un Chris vestido de traje cargando a una Jill con aquel bello vestido mientras ambos sonreían al salir de una iglesia.

La chica no pudo evitar imaginarse también así misma con cierto agente del gobierno que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos, una vez que conquistara al agente Kennedy estaba dispuesta a contraer matrimonio con el así tuviera que obligarlo.

Mientras en la casa Redfield, Leon estaba solo en la sala mientras Chris había ido al baño. El hombre sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y sin saber porque exactamente solo atinó a decir una cosa.

-Las mujeres son monstruos peligrosos…y nosotros solo seres inferiores ante ellas. – Termino de decir con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

En ese momento Chris volvió. – ¿Pasa algo? –

En otro lado.

-Lo has hecho bien…mira que infiltrarte entre los agentes de seguridad de la casa blanca, una vez más buen trabajo. –

\- Se lo agradezco señor. -

\- Bien… ¿Ya sabes que debes hacer una vez estés en Europa? –

\- Afirmativo… Mis hombres y yo protegeremos la instalación. –

\- El objetivo prioritario es más importante y solo tú puedes cumplir con ello. –

-Correcto…el paso uno será eliminar al agente gubernamental Leon S. Kennedy y al capitán de la BSAA Chris Redfield, el paso 2 será recuperar a las portadoras del virus T y el virus G … Jill Valentine y Sherry Birkin. –

\- Parece que al fin esta todo claro… el resurgimiento de la verdadera Umbrella es inevitable…contamos contigo… "Sr. Muerte" nosotros seguiremos en busca de Jake Muller ya que su sangre especial nos vendrá bien igualmente, tu recuerda que Kennedy y Redfield son los objetivos más peligrosos y con ellos borrados del mapa no contaran con gente capaz de entrometerse en nuestros planes, muy bien es todo cambio y cierro. –

\- Comprendido… Hunk fuera. –

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Y hasta aquí llego por ahora :v ha ha es lo más largo que pude hacerlo ya que la inspiración llega por momentos y con eso de que ya entro al cole es todavía más complicado u-u en fin de mis tres historias creo que me dedicaré a terminar esta primero asi que espero que siga agradándoles y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Hunk vuelve después de tanto tiempo 7v7 he he.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	4. RECUERDOS Y CELOS

**AMOR PLATONICO.**

 **¡Saludos! Lamento el tardar pero empecé a escribir otra historia poco común :'c luego pensé "debo actualizar la de resident" Tengo pensado acabar mis historias asi que no se vayan a preocupar. Este capítulo es un poco más corto xp**

 **En fin, Resident evil pertenece a CAPCOM y yo solo escribo por entretenimiento mio y para mis lectores.**

 **CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS Y CELOS.**

\- ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? –

Una pequeña cabecita rubia pregunto inocentemente mientras que nuestro policía estaba al borde de un infarto y como no estarlo ¿Por qué demonios a esa niña se le ocurrió preguntar eso? Aunque si lo pensaba ella estaba en principios de su pubertad por lo que la curiosidad juvenil era de esperarse…pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Sherry? - Pregunto el chico intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Eh tenido esa duda desde hace un tiempo y mi madre había prometido contármelo, pero…tu sabes. – Respondió un poco triste.

\- ¿En la escuela nunca te lo explicaron? -

\- Se supone que vería ese tema justo el día siguiente en el que comenzó el incidente. –

\- Ya veo. –

Era el fin… no podría evadir a esa pequeña curiosa por más que lo intentará, Leon no tenía problemas respecto a "conocimientos" sobre amor, sexo, reproducción, anti-conceptivos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el placer de la vida que no fuera la comida.

El problema aquí era que Sherry era precisamente una chica, él no se haría muchos líos si se lo explicara a un chico, pero el solo ver los ojos azules e inocentes de Sherry mirándolo en espera de una respuesta lo hacían quemarse vivo por dentro.

-Como sea…te lo explicaré, pero tomará un poco de tiempo…siéntate. –

Leon preparo dos tazas de café ordeno una pizza que unos minutos después llego y luego de que la repartidora no le cobrará al policia cuyo atractivo logro hipnotizarla se fuera al momento, una larga, incomoda y muy desesperante charla comenzó.

Lo último que queda destacar es que Sherry no volvió a pensar igual de la relación entre hombre y mujer y hoy en día Leon sigue en secreto reprochándose el que quizá y solo quizá se haya pasado un poco.

Actualmente….

Claire y Sherry volvieron a la residencia Redfield arrastrando consigo a Jill.

-Volvimos- Dijeron ambas llamando la atención de los dos hombres que al darse cuenta de que las féminas estaban en casa ocultaron sus copas bajo el sofá y arrojaron la botella vacía de Wisky por la ventana más cercana.

\- ¡Mi auto! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! – Gritaba alguien afuera.

Claire y Sherry observaron a ambos con una mirada sospechosa, pero lo dejaron de lado para mostrar a Jill.

-Hola- Saluda ella un poco confundida con la atmosfera.

\- Jill ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas en casa descansando. – Dijo Chris con su tono preocupado.

\- Oye estoy bien desde hace dos semanas, deja de exagerar capitán Redfield. –

\- Eh Jill ha pasado mucho desde la última vez ¿no? – Saluda Leon caminando hacia ella.

\- Imposible… cadete Kennedy ¡eres tú! – Exclama Jill abrazando al agente ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo.

\- Un momento, ¿se conocen? – Pregunta Claire a lo que Sherry asintió queriendo saber ya que algo en su interior le daba cierto coraje.

La cara de Chris era difícil de describir, Jill era una mujer muy poco afectiva, aunque siempre se mostraba amable con todos, pero en todo el tiempo que se conocían ella jamás abrazaba a nadie y menos de esa forma, definitivamente algo olía mal ahí.

-Instructora Valentine, me alegro de verla. – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con la misma efusividad ignorando así ambos a la pregunta anteriormente hecha por Claire.

1 tenso minuto después…

-Ahem… aún estamos aquí ¿saben? – Carraspeo Chris molesto haciendo que ambos rubios se separen con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros.

\- Y siguen sin responder a mi pregunta. – Dijo Claire de brazos cruzados.

\- Déjenme explicarles. – Pidió Jill. – Cuando pertenecí a los STARS por un tiempo me toco entrenar a los cadetes de la academia de policía en otra ciudad y de entre todos Scott era el más sobresaliente, dedicado y respetuoso ahí. – Terminó de decir sonriendo amablemente.

\- Así es y Jill era una buena instructora, difícilmente podía seguirle el paso en los entrenamientos y pruebas de coeficiente intelectual ni se diga. – Rio el agente. – Pero por sobre todo fue un gran apoyo y una amiga para mí en esos días ya que poco antes perdí a mis padres.

\- ¿Cómo fue que comenzaron a hacerse amigos? – Pregunto Sherry aun más molesta luego de esa historia.

Chris por su lado también quería saber que rayos fue lo que paso entre ellos y en cambio Claire se sentía un poco divertida pues los celos de su hermano eran tan claros como el agua para ella.

-Entre los novatos de aquel entonces había un par de degenerados que lograron meter una droga en mi café, lo cual me hizo perder la movilidad total de mi cuerpo y pues se imaginaran que era lo que querían. - Explico recordando aquellos días.

\- Acaso ellos te…. – Exclamo Chris siendo interrumpido por Jill.

\- Nop milagrosamente Scott olvido su reporte del día en las oficinas y volvió por el en el momento exacto en que esos sujetos comenzaban a ponerme los dedos encima. –

\- Y valla que el ojo morado que gané ese día valió la pena. – Dijo el agente riéndose. – Les contaré. -

 **FLASHBACK**

 **El joven cadete Leon S. Kennedy, había cometido un error estúpido, como era olvidar el reporte de las actividades de ese día que se supone debía entregar al día siguiente a su instructora Jill Valentine del equipo alpha de los STARS. Al llegar a la oficina escucho voces del otro lado.**

 **-No te preocupes…te trataremos bien lindura. –**

 **\- Estamos de suerte al haber tenido a una belleza como instructora. –**

 **\- "¿Pero qué mierda acabo de oír?" – Y sin pensárselo dos veces pateo la puerta y entro para ver a la oficial Valentine con su uniforme semi desarreglado y a dos de sus compañeros tomándola de los brazos y piernas.**

 **Leon era alguien cuyo sentido de la justicia iba más allá que el de cualquiera y la escena en frente de el no hizo sino enfurecerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta sus valores opto por hablar primero.**

 **-Rick…Demian, suelten a la instructora y váyanse de aquí ahora…seremos oficiales de policía en poco tiempo y nuestro deber es proteger a las personas ¡¿comprenden la gravedad de lo que están haciendo?! –**

 **\- Pero si es el alumno estrella Kennedy. – Dijo Rick. – Oye porque mejor no te vas y te olvidas de esto o acaso ¿quieres unirte? No puedes negar lo hermosa que es nuestra instructora. – Dijo malévolamente el sujeto acompañado de las risas de su cómplice.**

 **Jill por su lado ni siquiera podía decir algo ya que estaba paralizada casi completamente, ella siempre desconfió de los hombres y ciertamente aunque Kennedy era un alumno aplicado no era la excepción, no podía evitar sentirse estúpida por caer en algo tan asqueroso y vil como la situación en la que estaba, ¿acaso ahora sería la esclava sexual de esos tipos? Luego de hacer lo que querían quien sabe que es lo que harían después.**

 **De repente escucho un golpe fuerte y de la manera que pudo observo lo que sucedía y vio justo lo que no esperaba.**

 **Los hombres estaban peleándose con toda la intensidad de lo que habían aprendido en los entrenamientos de combate, lo único injusto y evidente aquí era que Kennedy enfrentaba a esos dos sujetos con gran dificultad.**

 **Tras mucho esfuerzo Leon derribo a ambos y él, aunque agotado y lleno de moretones y rastros de sangre se mantuvo de pie observando toda la habitación literalmente destruida pero ya se disculparía con los superiores después ya que enseguida opto por cubrir a Jill con su abrigo y llamo a la policía.**

 **Más adelante Jill se recuperó de los efectos de la droga y se fue a casa llevando consigo el abrigo del cadete Kennedy quien se había ido de ahí alegando que estaba bien y que mejor le dieran atención a ella.**

 **Al otro día Jill se acercó al joven que por cierto se encontraba almorzando solo en el comedor.**

 **-Cadete Kennedy. -**

 **\- Instructora Valentine, ¿Ya se siente mejor? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, verás solo quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda… ¿Qué te parece si yo invito el almuerzo hoy? – Propuso la castaña guiñándole el ojo al chico.**

 **\- Sera un placer. –Acepto sonriendo él.**

 **A partir de ese día ambos comenzaron a reunirse a la hora del almuerzo.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y así fueron las cosas. – Termino de contar Leon.

\- Tu nunca me hablaste de eso Jill. - Dijo Chris a su compañera.

\- Es cosa pasada y no llegó a más así que no hacía falta. – Restó importancia la ahora rubia Jill.

Sherry se sentía deprimida por dentro ya que nunca imagino que Leon hubiese tenido un pasado así con una mujer tan bonita.

Chris sin embargo trataba de digerir los hechos y el que Leon incluso lo apoyaba con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Jill, pero descubrir hasta ahora que Leon y ella tenían un lazo amistoso desde hace mucho no era algo que le mantuviera tranquilo sin embargo opto por no decir nada por ahora.

Claire sintió una atmosfera un poco incomoda y decidió hablar.

-Bien ya que estamos todos juntos entonces podré aprovechar los boletos que compré. – Dijo feliz mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

\- Boletos ¿para qué? – Pregunto Leon curioso.

\- ¡Participaremos en una guerra de pintura que será hoy en el parque! – Exclamo emocionada haciendo sobresaltar a sus acompañantes.

Sin duda esa idea traería problemas y momentos incomodos a nuestros agentes antes de su misión al día siguiente.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno quizás muchos esperaban que la acción llegara aquí je je :v pero pues me gusta ir despacio mientras me ilumino de ideas, además quise agregarle un toque picante para que no sea todo miel sobre hojuelas para nuestros protas y menos para Sherry y Chris como pueden ver. Gracias a quienes se toman las molestias de leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
